


Dæmons Guide

by House_of_the_Lion



Series: GoT x Dæmons [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: A guide you'll need to read some of my next fics.
Series: GoT x Dæmons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134713
Kudos: 4





	Dæmons Guide

**Author's Note:**

> A guide that you will need to read some of my next works. When it will be necessary to have read it, I will specify it.

**Warning: This is not a fanfiction per se. It is a guide in which I explain one of the elements from Phillip Pullman's book series "His Dark Materials", and the eponymous television series (the dæmons) that I will soon be using in some of my work on "Game of Thrones". A little further down, you can find the list of dæmons I created for some of the characters of the series. They are not all there, but I will add more as I write stories with these animals, the ones already presented being the ones that will be used in my next fic.**  
  
**The dæmons will NOT change from one work to the next.**  
  
A dæmon (pronounced "demon") is a being of animal form, which is part of a human being. It is therefore, in a way, the physical manifestation of the human soul. Every human possesses one.  
  
During the whole childhood of a human being, his dæmon can change form at will. But at puberty, or in adulthood, the dæmon takes on a definitive form, which reflects the personality of the person.  
  
A dæmon is, as a rule, of the opposite sex to that of the human being. There are, however, some exceptions to the rule.  
  
**These exceptions would be explained by a theory developed by readers of the saga or fans of the series "His Dark Materials". However, although I think it is a very clever theory, this will NOT be the case for works where Game of Thrones characters have dæmons.**  
  
Normally, morality strictly forbids touching another person's dæmon.  
  
As a general rule, a person and his dæmon must remain permanently at a very short distance from each other, so that the invisible "thread" that connects them remains intact. If they are far apart, both beings suffer physically. Forcing a human to separate from his dæmon necessarily leads to death. An exception is made for witches (like Melisandre), whose dæmons (often birds) can move away at will.  
  
However, there is an operation that allows to separate a human from his dæmon (by cutting the "wire" that connects them) without killing the person. Nevertheless, this procedure transforms the human into a real zombie, and generates an enormous emission of pure energy.  
  
**In my work, the separation of a human from his dæmon through the procedure explained above will be the main condition to become a White Walker.**  
  
Normally, the death of a person irremediably leads to the death of his dæmon, and vice versa. When a human is injured, his dæmon also feels pain.  
  
Dæmons usually have a name of their own. In my works, I will only give those of the main characters. The dæmons of the slaves will not have a name.

* * *

• Cersei Lannister : Aramis, lion, male  
  
• Jaime Lannister : Sercilia, lion, female  
  
• Tyrion Lannister : Stelsa, fox, female  
  
• Daenerys Targaryen : Drogon, dragon, male  
  
• Jorah Mormont : Daeranyx, bear, female  
  
• Jon Snow : Ghost, wolf, male  
  
• Sansa Stark : Seldan, undefined form, male  
  
• Arya Stark : Saesys, undefined form, male  
  
• Bran Stark : raven, female  
  
• Petyr Baelish : Kathara, crow, female  
  
• Davos Mervault : dog, female  
  
• Melisandre : Dyesis, owl, male  
  
• Brienne de Torth : Melvan, dog, male  


• Qyburn : Ozymandias, monkey, female  
  
• Ver Gris : dog, female  
  
• Gregor Clegane : Mons, bull, male  
  
• Euron Greyjoy : Scavenger, vulture, female  
  
• Missandei : butterfly, male  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask if a character whose dæmon you would like to know is not in the list. Don't hesitate either to give me some ideas, or to tell me if you would have seen another animal for some characters ^^


End file.
